I wasn't Prepared for this
by DarlingDevon
Summary: Hermione and Malfoy are living together, will this build the tension between them, or will it help soothe it? Then all of a sudden Hermione is taken. She's changed, and will Malfoy be able to kick his pride, and do what it takes to help her? HG/DM FG/HG
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys I really do hope you enjoy this, I was, as so many others put it, attacked by a plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it all down. lol anywas criticism is VERY good, just don't totally rat on it because this is my first one in years and, im not gonna lie, i'm looking for a little ego boost. Think of it as a birthday present if you do(I'm now 17 YAY!) R&R**

Summary: Hermione and Malfoy are living together, will this build the tension between them, or will it help soothe it? Then all of a sudden Hermione is taken. She's changed, and will Malfoy be able to kick his pride, and do what it takes to help her??? (fenrir Grey back has a part in this story, just thought I'd like to use him eventually ^_^)

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNG………………  
"Arrg, it can't be 7:00 yet?!?!?!" A Girl moaned from underneath burgundy sheets. A hand shot out and slapped various places across the bedside table before hitting its target, causing the alarm clock to stop it's daily screaming temporarily. With one finger between the ringer and the two bells, she grabbed it to her and switched the off button.

"I definitely need a nicer alarm clock." She grumbled, slipping out of bed, slipped into a robe and shuffled to the bathroom. The room was foggy and steam invaded her lungs. After coughing she realized what was going on and squeaked

"Oi!!! Get out of here you filthy mudblood!!!!!!!" a blond haired boy hissed as he wrapped a towel around himself.

"D-d-amnit Malfoy! I thought we had concluded I would get the bathroom from 7- 7:30!!!!!" She yelled, covering her eyes.

"Too bloody bad, now get OUT!"

Hermione quickly turned around and flew out the door, mumbling curses she should have used on him.

Okay SURE it was nice not to have to share your sleeping quarters with about 7 other girls, but sharing one single bathroom with someone you hated, let alone someone of the opposite sex!?! She'd take the noisy gossiping teenage girls ANY day!

She kicked her bedpost and cursed at herself for stuttering when she saw him without clothes. "He wasn't that great looking." She grumbled

Hermione Rummaged through her trunk for her robes and thought about when she found out He was Head boy……  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Yesterday)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione heard the Train whistle blowing and gasped. If she didn't hurry she would miss the train.*Oh Crud! How bad would that look for the first day of being head girl! Late for the TRAIN*she let out a sad whimper and rushed on. She hoped on just as the train started to leave the station. "Locomotor trunk!" She cried out, flicking her wand .She directed her trunk to follow her onto the train and settled it in the luggage compartment. Hermione searched through the compartments and breathed a sigh of relief when she found Harry and Ron, sitting across from Luna and Neville. Harry and Ron kept giving the other two a look of slight consternation. Hermione followed their glances to see Luna's hand draped over Neville's, the famous day-dream glow about her. Neville on the other hand looked quite delighted, while at the same time a tad bit nervous. Hermione stifled a giggle and settled herself between Harry and Ron. "I've got to get going soon. There's a meeting for the Heads and I'll finally get to find out who the head boy is!" Hermione nearly wriggled with excitement. She was sure it was going to be Justin F. and she wouldn't mind living with him at all, because he was always so nice to her. She drifted off a little while, thinking about how great her year was going to be.

Someone pounded on their compartment door a couple of seconds before impatiently opening the sliding door so hard it bounced back alittle.

"Granger!"

She turned to see a tall boy with striking platinum blonde hair, and groaned aloud. "What the Hell do you want Ferret!" She hissed through her teeth.

"You are late for the Heads meeting and the old crone sent **me** to find **you." **He spat the you out like it was dirty.

"OH-nonononono, You can't POSSIBLY be Head boy!" She said utterly repulsed and terrible confused. "How on Merlin's Grey Magic, did YOU get to be head boy" She also spit out Head boy like it was dirty . "I've lost my faith in the organized, rightful way of the School system!" Harry chuckled beside her then turned back to glare at Malfoy.

Malfoy opened his mouth to say something but Hermione cut him off. "Anyway, I'm going so you don't have to worry any longer." She stood and brushed passed him, receiving a snarl. Draco raced to catch up with her.  
"Don't you dare touch me Mudblood, its bad enough I'm going to be forced to share a common room with you." Hermione shrugged it off; she was used to ignoring him whenever he said something like that, since it happened almost every day during the school year.  
She hurried to the special Heads compartment, and quickly slid inside.  
"I am terrible sorry professor, I got side tracked."  
Mcgonagal((SP???)) looked up at her "Oh, don't you worry Miss Granger, just take a seat, please, oh yes you two Malfoy right over there." She waved her hand to the two seat across from her. They both sat as far away from each other as possible in the small compartment.

" As you both know you will both be living together, you will create your passwords for your own separate rooms and you both shall be informed of the shared password after the welcoming feast. Sharing a common room has been a tradition for the heads so as to get to know one another and to work to the best of their abilities, as a team. You are both setting an example for Hogwarts as a whole and will give guidance, as well as time to the prefects, now I suggest you both hurry and change into your robes as we will be arriving within the hour. Pin your head badges on and I will see you after the feast. That is all." She said and went back to writing her letter.

Hermione rose and left to reunite with her friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(End of Flashback)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione shook her head to clear her thoughts and looked down at the robes in her hands. She set them neatly on her bed then got out a jean skirt and a tight, pink long sleeved shirt. It had tiny grey buttons running up her chest. She slipped into black silk ballet style shoes. She took the short black ribbon and crossed it at the back of her ankles, tying them in a bow at the front.

Hermione picked up her wand and muttered a taming spell and aimed it at her hair. The Frizz straightened itself out and the masses softened themselves into nice large curls. Then, just like Ginny taught her, she brushed some mascara on and smoothed some semi glossy pink lip gloss on. After smacking her lips and cleaning every thing up, she walked the bathroom and knocked on the door to see if Malfoy was gone. She held her ear up to the door, and after assessing that no one was there, she walked in.

She looked around in disgust. There was water all over the floor, and Draco's clothes were bundled in a corner. With a flick of her wand the other door was open then she pointed her wand to the clothes. "Wingardium Leviosa." She looked around for Malfoy and upon seeing him dumped the clothes onto his lap.  
"What's this about?" He yelped jolting upwards.

"I would like you to keep your things out of our bathroom!' She yelled and slammed the door shut.

She smiled and took a deep breath. "Now that that's taken care of……" She flicked her wand once more at the water, which quickly disappeared.  
She searched under the sink for a basin, and once she found one she filled it with hot water. She undid her shoes and slipped them off, submerging her feet in the basin. Her eyes fluttered closed as she sighed.  
SLAM  
She Gasped and jolted forward causing the water to slosh about all over the floor, barely missing her silk shoes. "HEY!!" Hermione shouted at whoever interrupted her.

Harry look abashed. "So sorry 'mione!"  
"Oh it's alright Harry, you just scared me. You really should learn to knock you know." She smiled and started to dry off her feet.  
"And you really should lock the doors Hermione!" He laughed.  
"Oh hush." She tried to scold but she couldn't keep the smile off of her face. She re tied her ballet slippers and stood to leave.  
"Are we off to breakfast now?"  
"Oh yeah, about that I came not only to make sure you were coming, for Ron, but to warn you that he made the Quidditch team again, and he's gloating a lot!"

Hermione chuckled. "Typical Ron. He always wants any speck of attention. Though I have no IDEA why. Anyone dating Lavender must be completely sick of attention. "Don't let Ron hear you say that though, or it'll get to Lavender and you know her big mouth."  
They looked at each other and then burst out laughing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Authors note:**** I am just about to write a post a third chapter but I want to make it long so depending on what I have happen it might not be published till tomorrow. Thanks for those of you that subscribed or whatever to the Story notifications (Or the author one, Same difference.) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, luv yas BYE**


	3. The potion

Hermione and Harry were nearly to the great hall before she realized that she had left her robes back at her room.  
"I'm sorry Harry, I'll be there in a minute or two!"

She turned and half walked, half ran back. "Fiddle sticks." She gasped catching her breath. The Portrait of the Lion and the serpent wrestling swung open. Draco stood at the other side of the portrait hole. * Just great* she snarled inwardly and tried to get past him.

"Oi, Move it."

"Oh well EXCUSE Me for wanting to get by you into OUR common room." She muttered sarcastically.

"You're not excused." He sneered, giving her a one over."Oh So you ARE a girl! I'll have to tell your boyfriend Weasel that he was sorely mistaken,"

"For one thing he is NOT my boyfriend, and..." She slapped him across the face "That is for suggesting that I was a boy. She moved as to walk by him but her grabbed her wrist. She tried pulling her arm away but he just spun her around and pinned her against a wall, his face inches from hers.

"You're lucky we're at school Mudblood, or else I'd hit you back."

"Oh aren't you the perfect gentleman, now let me go!" She yanked her wrist and he let go, but didn't back away. "Move Malfoy!" She tried to wriggle away from him but he just glared at her and wouldn't budge. She glared at him back for a good thirty seconds before he suddenly back off, and stormed out of the Portrait hole. She stared after him, thoroughly confused, She then remembered what she was there for and hurried to her room to get her school robes. While running back to the Great Hall she slipped her arms into the robe and fixed its collar.

She arrived outside the great hall slightly out of breath. After catching it she gathered her hair and draped it over her shoulder, leaving a couple of shorter curls to stay. she finally entered and made her way toward her usual seat in the middle of the gryffindor table, between Harry and Ron, and on occasion, Ginny.

Lavender was nuzzled up against Ron, who was obviously retelling the five ways he saved the ball from scoring during his tryouts. Most everyone around him was obviously bored, but Ron was to happy to tell. Lavender, of course, wouldn't care how many times he told it, she was exactly the same way with whatever she did right. *Ugh*

"Hey guys, sorry it took me so long. Bloody animals in the portrait were to busy fighting to open for me." She plastered a smile on her face and took her seat. She wasn'tvery interested in what anyone was saying, and after she figured out theye weren't directing anything at her specifically, she tuned them out. At one point, while stabbing her fork into a couple eggs, she glanced over at the slytherin table, slowly looking for Draco, but lowering her eyes every couple of people, just in case. Even with those odds, he still managed to catch her eyes with his and she could see a growl form on his mouth. Hermione chocked on her breath for a second and turned to cough.

"Eh, 'Mione, are you okay?" Ron paused his story to look over at her.

"Oh yeah, yeah, just a bit of pumpkin juice going down the wrong pipe is all." She took a small sip to calm her throat and smiled. "All better." Ron waited a couple of seconds before determining that she was, indeed, okay, and continued on about how Cormac had ,again, failed to get all five blocks.

Hermione forced herself to avoid looking at that table, and instead of playing with the cold mush that were once identifiable as hard boiled eggs, she twisted a curl around her fingers and focused on her split ends. She would have to get a cut when she got home.  
The heads of houses all picked up time sheets to hand out to every student. Once Mcgonagal got to Hermione she paused."Not taking so many classes this year I see." She stated quietly. "Oh no Professor, I don't want to be laking in my duties as head girl you see, and with the Newts coming up...." She trailed off.

"Good choice Ms. Granger, you have a great sense of dedication." She smiled heartily and continued on.

Hermione smiled lightly back and looked at her scheduled classes. Today, she had double potions, with the slytherins of course, and Charms....With the Slytherins??? Two slytherin classes in one day wasn't going to make Hermione love Mondays anymore than she already did. Which wasn't much, since starting out with potions, well technically Snape was the bad thing, wasn't ideal on her list.

Luckily Tuesday she had a break from the Slytherins, and would have transfiguration and Ancient runes with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

The bell rang for the end of breakfast and she gathered her things and left, followed by Harry and Ron. Why couldn't they have just one year of potions without the Slytherin. The same things always happened. A Slytherin would make a snide comment, and the Gryffindors would retort, and Snape would Blatantly(DEFINITION???) ignore what the Slytherins said and take away house points from Gryffindors. Whenever they were paired if a Slytherin was paired with a Gryffindor, and the potion worked out, The Gryffindor would get none of the credit, no matter how much they had done. She shook her head in disgust.

Snape stormed into the classroom, clearly in worse a mood than usual. Hermione shot Harry and Ron evil looks, Hoping they got the message and behaved.

"Turn to page 294. Today we will be doing a simple dreaming potion, lets see if you can all manage that on your first day back. But I highly doubt it." He looked pointedly at the Gryffindors.

With a flick of his wand, The ingrediants appeared on the Board at the front of the class.  
"Now, I shall partner you all up." there was a collective groan from the whole class. "SILENCE" he bellowed. Everyone sat still and shut up after that. "Don't Move until I have finished Grouping you all."  
"Potter." he spit out. "With Bulstrode"

"Crabbe, Weasley."

"Parkingson, Goyle."

He went on for about two more minutes. Hermione squirmed in her seat, waiting to see who she would be partnered to.

"And Finally, Granger, Malfoy." As chairs scrapped acros the floor and cauldrons were dragged, Harry and Ron shot her a sympathetic look, which she returned, and went to their respective partners.

Malfoy obviously didn't intend to move, so she gathered up her things , stuff them into her bag and walked to the empty seat at his side. "I'll get the ingredients, you just put the fire on." She wanted a reason to be away from him, even if It was only for a few minutes. She took her small cauldron with her and started taking ingredients off of the shelves, and neatly placing them inside of it. Once she was done she collected a sharp metal blade from Snape's desk. Once she returned to her seat, she took out the dried frogs legs and started to chop them quickly. Some people stared over at the loud and fast chopping noises she was making., then returned to their own work.  
Malfoy sneered at the back of her head then stared a the pathetic little flame beneath the cauldron. He stuck his wand two inches from it and muttered"Engorgio" making the flame become larger.

She tossed the chopped frog legs into the cauldron, and sprinkled dried and crushed flesh eating slugs. Upon muttering a spell, the dried ingredients became liquefied. she measured the ingredients from the stopped vials and poured them in as well. She enchanted the spoon to make it stir clockwise for 3 minutes, and then counterclockwise for 6. Quickly cleaning up her area she put all the left over ingredients away and sat to wait.  
She pulled 2 pieces of parchment out and wrote a question on one, and muttered a spell for both, causing what she wrote to appear on the other piece of parchment. She slid this parchment to Draco and waited.

_ I made this a two way parchment.  
What was this morning about?_

Hermione heard a hiss and then the scribble of a quill.

_What are you talking about Mudblood?_

_Let's refrain from the language Malfoy. You know very well what I am talking about, the whole staring contest._

_That was just me using self control not to punish you back.  
_

_Oh well, good to know you have it. Maybe you should use it more often, eh?_

_I'm using it now Granger._

_Well then you over react, cause all I've done is ask you a simple question or two._

Draco didn't write back but instead ripped the parchment and tossed it into the flame.  
Hermione simply smiled and checked to see if there potion was finished. It was a clear with pink mist on the top, just how it says it should look in the book.

"Allright Class you should be done with the potion by now. I expect the partner that didn't get the ingredients to put a sample of your potion in a stopped vial, and place in on my desk."

Draco stood and went to get a vial and a stopper. Though Snape 'didn't notice' him take three, Hermione did.

"Draco, what do you think you're doing!' She hissed under her breath, only loud enough so that he could here.

"Taking extra potion of course." He shrugged and put the two full vials in his bag and went to give Snape the sample. What did he need with a dreaming potion anyway. she snuck one of his vials into her own pocket. it was only fair she try some out, since she made it anyway.

"Um, Professor?" She raised her hand hesitantly.

"Yes Ms. Granger?"

"You say this is a dreaming potion, of course, but does it give the drinker good dreams, or bad ones?"

"Smart question." He droned sarcastically. "But It gives the drinker not specifically a good or bad dream, for what we want , isn't always what we think is good." He turned and collected the vials, simply throwing Ron and Crabbes in the trash, since it was a purble black, and was still bubbling inside the vial.

Hermione shook her head with confusion and turned to Ron. "I suppose I understand what he means, but it's just strange." Ron nodded in agreement, a sad look on his face.

"Why do i always mess up?" He asked sadly. Hermione couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh Ronald, don't worry, you don't really have the best of partners." She looked over at Crabbe with a knowing look on her face, making Ron laugh. "Thanks 'Mione."

"No problem." She smiled. When she turned back around Draco was nearly in her face. "What happened to my other vial?" He growled.

"Well you don't even need more than a drop to have it take affect, and since I was the one who did most of the work, as usual, I figured I deserved some." She gave him a similar shrug to the one he gave earlier, stood and left the classroom just as the bell for lunch tolled. She didn't bother waiting for Harry and Ron, because she was headed straight for the library anyway.

"She was halfway there when She heard footsteps heading toward her. She turned to look and there he was. The snotty little git. "What is it Ferret?"

Draco smirked. "Well I'm guessing that you took that vial so you could dream about Fucking Weasel, didn't you?" He laughed. "Though even YOU could do better than that. I'm surprised Golden Boy didn't catch your fancy."

"You must spend all day thinking about these little remarks don't you? Though personally why you would think about me fucking Ron all day, I don't know." She laughed and turned back around. He pinned her against the wall once more, squeezing hard on her arms. She bit back a gasp and put on a smirk. "This is getting old to fast Ferret, you might need to reign in some more self control." she laughed in his face, causing him to growl under his breath. "What are you gonna say now, eh Malfoy? Just you wait Granger, till I run into at the train station, I'll get you then." She chuckled at the absurdity. Though this seemed to be a stupid thing since he was clearly stronger than her. He leaned forward to whisper in her ear. " I wouldn't be saying such stupid things in your position." She was feeling particularly angry at the moment, as well as air headed with the close contact. She leaned her head o the side and whispered back. "Watch me." and then leaned her head back against the wall, waiting for him to let her go. Malfoy was purely shocked by the way she was acting.

"So, another staring contest? Or can we just skip it and let me get on with my buisness?"

"And what buisness is that."

"Oh wouldn't you like to know." She smirked  
"Stop being stupid!"

"Stop being so nosy!" she tilted her head up, staring him rebelliously in the eyes.  
He just couldn't help himself, she was so fiery(fierce?) or maybe it was because she was standing up to him in such an in-your-face way. His lips crashed against hers, sending an instant chill down her spine. He pulled back harshly, and Hermione gasped. Her breath was ragged, but she managed to yell; "What the hell!" He growled in frustration and stormed off, leaving Hermione thoroughly confused and angry.

"The nerve. What possessed him to do something so... so... Oh I don't know." She stomped her foot angrily and heard something slosh about. Hermione Reached into her pocket and pulled up the dreaming potion. "Hmmm, hopefully what I desire is so pleasant I'll forgot all about that incident." She assured herself some more in her head, while she took out the stopper. She brought it slowly to her lips, and tapped a few drops onto her tounge, quicklyputting the stopper back in it's place and replacing it in her pocket. Suddenly and swayed and reached out for common rooms wall to steady herself. "Oh.....I should've thought of the effects....." She mentally kicked herself as her eyes lids started to droop, and she collapsed onto the floor.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hermione was in the common room wearing only her robes. A hand reached out from behind her and traced the outline of her face. It's fingers trailed down her neck, to her robes, and pushed them down as they ran over her shoulder. Another hand pushed off the robes from her other shoulder. A stream of breath tickled behind her ear, causing her to shiver and close her eyes, while her robes fell to a pile at her feet. The mouth moved closer and kissed her neck, nibbling at her tender skin. She reached a hand back to run through the strangers hair. The stranger turn her around slowly and planted a soft kiss onto her lips. She smiled into it and opened her eyes to see Draco. She sighed happily and moved closer to him, letting her breasts graze across his bare chest as she leaned up to kiss him once more, and her returned the kiss with more passion, sucking on her bottom lip.

"Granger, You missed Charms! Whats wrong with you!?!" a voice hissed angrily.

She opened her eyes to see the same blonde haired male and screamed. She quickly looked down at herself and saw that her clothes were still on, but she tingled all over from where her dream Draco had touched her, and her lips

"DAMNIT GRANGER, What's the screaming about?!?!"

"I-i'm sorry, I, I've got to go." She tried to stand, but her feet failed her and she stumbled into Malfoy, who steadied her quickly without even realizing it. She tensed up and avoided looking him in the eye.

"What's gotten into you?"  
"Please don't touch me." She pleaded.

With that he let her go and she clumsily sat herself down onto the couch, putting her face into her hands and letting out a strangled sob. She was so confused and felt so... dirty.....

"What the hell?" Draco stared at her awkwardly. He finally put two and two together. "What did that potion make you see?"

"I... that's is none of your buisness!" she cried "We obviously brewed it wrong because I would never EVER Want that!!!" she again tried to stand but fell into him again, blinking her eyes and trying to keep her eyes open. Apparently the potion drained a lot out of her.  
He Shook his head"I can't believe I'm going to do this." he mumbled and swooped her off her feet, then carried her to his room. She tried to argue, not be able to stand being touched when she reacted the same way she had in her dream. She didn't want this, couldn't want this. She was to weak, fighting the sleep that was insistent on returning.

Draco placed her onto his bed and pulled the covers over her. He went to change, muttering about the crazy witch taking a bloody potion in the middle of the blooming day , not knowing what would happen. he returned in silver silk pj pants and a button up green silk shirt. The shirt had not been buttoned. He usually slept shirtless but didn't want to with her taking up some of his bed. He layed down on his side, his back facing her.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay the next chapter is in progress right now I just want to make it longer than Chapter3, since I'll be gone for 10 days from Friday. Oh and I wanted to say sorry about the little note or two I had next to words in Chapter three, I put the rough version up instead of the finalized version. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously:_

_Draco placed her onto his bed and pulled the covers over her. He went to change, muttering about the crazy witch taking a bloody potion in the middle of the blooming day , not knowing what would happen. he returned in silver silk pj pants and a button up green silk shirt. The shirt had not been buttoned. He usually slept shirtless but didn't want to with her taking up some of his bed. He lay down on his side, his back facing her.  
_

Hermione groaned groggily and turned over, colliding up against something Large and solid. It was the only warm thing in the stone cold room, so she instinctively curled up against it.

Draco felt something or someone curl against him. He wet his lips tiredly and threw and arm over it, warming himself with the heat coming off of the source. He moved it even closer to himself and buried his face in the soft strawberry scented hair.

They both stayed like this for a good half an hour, before an alarm clock quietly beeped. Draco grumbled and picked up his wand off his bedside table with an outstretched hand. He flicked it at his clock and set his wand back down.

Hermione let out a small yawn and rolled over, feeling something drop off of her arm and onto her waist, She propped herself up on her elbow and rubbed her eyes gently. Looking around and still under the influence that the dreaming potion hadn't worn off yet, due to her current position, she leaned back into Draco and tightened his hold around her, resting her hands on his arm.

Draco mumbled "Granger??" confusedly, when he opened his eyes causing her to turn over and look at him."Mmmhhmmm?" She gave him a half smile that quickly disappeared because she was too tired to keep it on her face.

That sobered him up almost immediately. "Wha..GRANGER!!!" He yelled this time, jumping away from her, causing her to squeal with realization and Jump away as well. "What am I doing in here????" She brushed her fingers through her hair and looked down while straightening out her skirt which had wriggled up and inch or two and smoothing out her wrinkled clothes as much as possible.  
"OW shit!" she waved her hand and sucked on her fingertip. "Damn badge" she mumbled re clasping the pin tip of her head girl badge.

"So lovely you are in the morning! I couldn't very well leave you on the couch, but I don't know the password to your rooms. You were so freaked out and weak from that damn potion that I just put you in here. though I SWEAR i didn't go to sleep touching _You_ like _that_" He shivered.

"Well that's a relief, and thank you but I'll be leaving now, I So desperately need a bath right now." She turned up her nose and headed for the bathroom.

Once in there She slapped her hand against her forehead. *Get a GRIP! you're not like that Lavender Brown, fumbling over some boy's exposed chest. I couldn't even look him in the eye because of one dream influenced by a faulty potion!* She shook her head and twisted on tow of the bath's faucets. Warm water came out of one, and Rose scented bubbles came out of the other, floating a few inches above the water and clinging to her skin as she eased herself in. She tried to scrub the lingering feeling of his flesh only a small layer of clothes away. She submerged herself under the water, trying to think of anything but him, and swam across the large tub and back again. She broke the surface and Inhaled deeply.

Hermione climbed out of the tub, tied a towel tightly around her and walked into her room. She threw on a loose cami and straight cut gray jeans. She put on gray kitten heeled ankle boots. she looked at her clock.

It was only midnight, then again she had been asleep since the afternoon., but why had Malfoy's Clock gone of so early? Not that she didn't appreciate it getting her away from him sooner, but now she had 7 and hours to kill before she had to go apologize to her Charms teacher and explain to her friends about it as well. This was dreadful.  
She peeked out of her room into the common room and walked quietly to the couch, to gather her robes up. she took the dreaming potion out of her pocket and stared at it, scrunching her face slightly in thought."What on earth am I going to do with you?" she sighed.

"I was thinking the exact same thing." Draco sneered

"Oh! Must you do that. shouldn't you go back to sleep, it's only midnight."

"I always get up at midnight. I jog around the castle every weeknight."

"Oh, ok then. Well have fun I suppose."she looked back to the potion and set it down on the table, hesitating to pull her hand away from it.

"Guess you're dream wasn't so bad if you're considering taking the potion again."

He stated with a shrug. She pulled her hand away immediately

"Why were you being so nice to me?" she asked, ignoring his previous question.

"I'll answer you when you answer me."

She sighed and tousled her damp hair. "It's not that the dream itself is bad" She blushed slightly, "It's just the person it involved just.... well I just didn't expect them to be the one I was thinking about, thats all." She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Well then to answer you're question, I honestly do not know." He shrugged.  
They stared at each other for a moment, not really knowing what to do.  
Draco Finally turned to leave.  
"Umm wait... Draco??"

"Yes?"

"I Don't mean to try my luck with this honesty streak but... I need to know something."

"Well , what is it?"

"Um do you mind coming here for a minute, I just need to prove something."

He shrugged and walked over to her, sitting down next to her on the couch. "Just don't move okay?"

"Okay, sure" He promised.

She leaned forward slowly, hesitated, and the met her lips to his.

Draco was at a loss of what to do. Hermione pulled back, her eyes closed, biting her bottom lip and let out a single word. "shit".

Draco didn't dare move, waiting to find out what that was all about. He was being surprisingly calm though, since just the other morning, he was insulting her.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open, and she looked worried for some reason. "I think I love you."  
He stood up."What???? Was this something to do with your dream?? What DID you dream any way?!?!?"

"Mal- Draco Listen. It's rather an embarrassing dream in the first place and I just wanted to find something out for myself. You are the one who kissed me first though, Remember?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

Quite a developed chest, he might add. Wait, no he shouldn't be thinking things like that, it was a mistake to kiss her in the first place, and look what it did to her. she thought she LOVED him? That just couldn't be happening, cause then he'd fall for her too.............  
He couldn't help it any longer and he pulled her to him. "Damn you Hermione!" he growled and Kissed her hard.

Hermione just about melted in his arms at that point, the kiss was so intense. He licked her lower lip, begging her mouth for access, which she quickly granted. She ran her hands up his surprisingly hard biceps and met his tongue with hers, twirling in around his tongue before passing it and exploring his mouth. she ran her fingers through his hair and tugged lightly, making him groan into her mouth. He kneaded her upper thigh with his thumb, causing her to moan back to him. He moved his hand up her shirt and ran his fingers along the base of one breast, then over the nipple. She whimpered and he kissed her lightly once more before placing kisses along her jawline down to her collarbone, nipping there to make her shiver and then biting her neck and sucking lightly to mark it. She grabbed his shoulders and arched her back to press against him more. She then forced his head up and kissed him once more, cradling his face in her hands gently. He interrupt the kisses to breath. "So..Is this basically what happened in that dream of yours?" He smirked.

"No" She shook her head. "This is much better than that." she smiled and laughed.

He kissed her lips softly whispering words after each kiss he planted. "We.." Kiss "Should.." kiss "Go back" Kiss "To my bed." he nibbled her neck and ran his finger in circles around her nipple.

her breath hitched and she tried to shake her head, but he caught her in another kiss. "I'm not ready for that yet." She whimpered. " I really want you, but I shouldn't" She whined softly, losing more of her resolve with every kiss.  
"Alright, we'll just sleep, it is already to early to jog now anyway."

He led her to his room again and she pushed off his silk shirt, and kicked off her boots. they slipped under the covers. He draped his arm over her waste and pulled her back close to his chest.

Draco leaned back for a moment to kiss lines over her shoulder blades, sending shivers down her spine. she wove her fingers with his and sighed happily. "I might not hate having potions Monday after all."she mumbled succumbing to a yawn from the mention of sleep.

After a minute of silent thinking,Hermione sighed sadly.

"What are we going to do Draco?" She dragged her fingertips back and forth across his forearm.  
He thought for a moment before realizing what she meant.

"I don't care what they think, and neither should you." He said firmly holding her closer to him. He was half convincing himself of this fact, but didn't want her to know it. She smiled softly.

"I guess so." She turned over and buried her head in his chest.

He put his face in her hair and breathed in the fresh rose and strawberry scent of her hair. He planted a kiss there and pulled the blanket up around them.  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

The alarm clock went off letting them know it was 7:00 am.  
They woke still entangled in each others arms. Hermione groaned, "I don't want to leave. What am I going to tell my Professor and Harry and Ron. Especially Ginny." She buried her face in his neck.

Draco Laughed. "Tell the boys it was female issues. They won't question you any further, as for Ginny, I guess you could just tell her the truth. She'll understand you were just curious about the potion. The fumes are said to be addictive you see." He smiled, finally having an idea of what to do when she didn't.

Hermione Giggled. "Good Idea." She wriggled out of his grip and headed to the bathroom. As soon as she was in it she peeked out and smiled innocently. "I knew it was bound to happen at some point"

She dodged a pillow he threw at her and locked the door shut. He could hear her laughter from across the room.

Hermione turned the faucet on and dunked her toothbrush under the running water. She started to hum as she applied toothpaste and then set down the toothbrush to pull her hair into a pony tail to keep it out of her face. She brushed her teeth for a good three minutes, scrubbed her tongue and brushed foundation over her face. She dipped a finger in a pale gold shimmery eye shadow and brushed it across both lids, then rubbed it in with her finger tip. she dipped her finger in again and brushed a little bit across her lips, then coated it in a clear gloss. She smacked her lips together and went back into Draco's room to retrieve her ankle boots.

"Looking for these?" He dangled the boots from two fingers. Draco was fully dressed, School robes and all, and was slipping his wand into the band of his jeans with his free hand.

"Thanks." She smiled and slipped them on.

They walked to the portrait hole. When they noticed the lack of the usual Roaring and hissing that came from their portrait, they turned to look at it. The Lion was lying down, and the snake was coiled between his two front paws. Hermione laughed. "What a coincidence." They smiled at each other and walked toward the Great Hall.

When they entered they went their separate ways, each smiling widely. Hermione skipped up to Harry and Ron. "Hey guys, I have to go talk to the Charms Professor about missing class yesterday. Ill be right back." She left them no time for any questions as she hurried toward the teachers table. "Um, excuse me? Professor , I have come to apologize for my absence Yesterday. I was having..."She trailed off feigning a look of embarrassment. She looked side to side and leaned forward. "Female issues Sir." The professor nearly spat up his pumpkin juice. "Oh well.. ye-yes Ms. Granger of course you should be excused. Now run along." He sputtered not wanting to hear anymore about it.

She sighed with real relief this time. "Oh THANK you Professor!" She exclaimed and hurried back to her table, sending Draco a wink. She sat down across from the two boys, which happened to be right in Draco's line of view.*I'm loving my luck* she sighed happily to herself, setting her chin upon her palm.

She blinked and lifted her head as a hand moved wildly in front of her face.

"Ullo, 'Ermione?? Oo There?" Ron said with his mouth full of unidentifiable food.

"Yes Ron, and that is just disgusting. How many times have I told you to not talk with your mouth full, I feel like your mother!" She hissed and hit him across the head. "I Happen to know your mother would agree that not even Fred and George are that vulgar while eating." She heard a laugh from the Slytherin table and looked over to see it was Draco.

Draco laughed as Hermione hit Weasel across the head. He probably deserved it, but he didn't care. Blaise Looked questioningly at him. "What, I can't find someone getting hit funny?" He sneered. Blaise shrugged. " Whatever, just didn't know what you were laughing at, piss head." Draco laughed again "Oh shut up your the one that's..." He raised his voice "Whipped by Pansy." and pretended to vomit. Blaise grumbled about "Bored", and "extended Conquest.  
"Yeah, conquest gone terribly wrong for you and terribly right for me, since she's buggered off," He laughed heartily and clapped him on the back. "Forgot to thank you for that Mate."

The rest of the week passed without incident. Draco and Hermione hung out together in the common room, with many snogging sessions. On their nightly rounds, they'd hold hands occasionally, but both drop it when they heard someone coming, then when that person was gone, blush with embarrassment at the other person and continue walking. They both weren't ready for anyone to see them just yet.

On Monday Hermione was counting the seconds for Breakfast to come to an end, and for Potions to start. That was a first in all of her years at Hogwarts, regarding Potions at least.

Once it did she pretended as though she still didn't care to go, although she was filled to nearly bursting with joy of getting to spend time with Draco during the day.

Snape, clearly in a better mood from the previous week, and enjoying a few detentions to first years along his way, glided into the classroom. "Get with your partners from last Monday everyone, and I'll start on the potion on page 13 of your book." The shuffling of chairs and people overpowered everyone's voices in the room until Snape clapped his hands once. "Now. Switch jobs today everyone who bottled up the potions will now get the ingredients and so on and so forth. Get to work" He sat down at his desk and began to flip through a book.

Draco had a mischievous glint in his eye as he went up to get the ingredients and empty glass tubes. In one trip he brought back the ingredients and in his second he brought back a tube for the sample. he looked around and hardened his grip on the tube until it snapped in three. He moved behind the desk and a second later bit his lip. When everyone settled down and sat and let out a yelp. "Professor! I need to go to the hospital wing!' He groaned. Hermione turned to him quickly, noticing the exaggeration to the groan.

"Whatever for Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco feigned a limp out from the sheild of his desk, showing the Professor a gash through his pants on his inner thigh that was covered with blood. Hermione gasped audibly.

"Oh dear. Granger, escort your partner here to the Hospital wing please. How did you manage that?"  
"Well, I held the tube to hard, and when it broke i was in the process of sitting and a shard fell into my seat Sir." Snape nodded that it made sense and shooed them off.

Hermione grabbed a hold of his arm and helped him out slowly, looking at his leg every so often in a worried manner. Once a few steps away from the Classroom, he straightened and walked forward without a limp. He turned to her shocked face with a brilliant grin. "It's really not bad, I just had to let it bleed for a little while to make it look worse." He explained proudly.

"You monster!" She cried swatting his shoulder, but letting out a small laugh to show she wasn't really serious. "What you do that for?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? To spend more time, " He took a few steps toward her, " With you." He leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips. She kissed him back but glanced at his leg.

"Although i believe you, however crazy you seem right now, are you sure it's not as bad as it looks??" she chewed on the corner of her bottom lip.

He laughed. "Yes I'm sure, it doesn't even hurt."

She crossed her arms."Then I'm going back to class to tell the Professor." She turned and took a step toward the classroom. "Hey, Hermione, if you go back hell just take points off of your house for corrupting a Slytherin of his." She spun back. "What? me corrupting you??, that's absurd!" She shook her head.

"He's not exactly one to care for truth is he?" She waggled his eyebrows, knowing he'd won.

"Oh fine!" She pouted. He held out a hand to her, which she took, while a smile played at the corner of her mouth. he smirked and tightened his grip for a second, then led her up the stairs and away from the dungeons.

They sped to a run and took the way to the closest exit. It led out toward where the black lake met the Forbidden forest. Running to a large tree skirting over the line of the forest, and slightly out of breath, they both collapsed to the ground on top of each other, laughing with what little breath they had left.

"That was, exhilarating." She smiled down at him. She rolled off of him and onto her back and spread her arms and legs, her chest rising and falling quickly with her sharp, fast breaths. She fanned her face with her hand, then gathered up her hair and dropped it to the side, away from her neck, allowing the wind to cool her off.

Draco propped himself on his elbow and stared at her. He was happy right now, with her. He wasn't even rushing to have sex with her. Like he would with any other girl he dated.

She was his. His 'Mione, and he was hers.

Hermione opened her eyes and glanced over at Draco. "What are you thinking about love?" Hermione rolled onto her side and rested her head on her arm.

"I'm just thinking about you. I'm comparing you to other girls."she scrunched her face up and swatted lightly at him.

he chuckled."Hey, you didn't let me finish! I was also thinking about how much better you are then them." He reached out a hand and ran his fingers down her face. She smiled and giggled.

"Nice save Draco." They both laughed and snuggled together, looking out over the lake to see the squids giant eye popping out of the water, and then slipping back under the surface. Hermione's breathing slowed and she let her eyes drift close. Draco stroked her hair for a while, an then, ever so slowly, drifted off to sleep as well.

**Authors note: I could have made this longer and I'm sorry for not doing so, but the next1,00 or so word introduced ol' Fenrir, and i'd like to save that for the next chapter. But seeing as it would be a pathetic and unfinished excuse for a chapter. so you'll have to wait, sorry. THANK YOU for the reviews and story/author alerts. I feel very special. lol**


	6. Romanticism and rape

_**(Chapter title: Romanticism and Rape)Authors note: Eve though the 6**__**th**__** and 7**__**th**__** book aren't being taken into account here, Fenrir and Draco still know each other. Just a heads up.**_

_PREVIOUSLY: Hermione opened her eyes and glanced over at Draco. "What are you thinking about love?" Hermione rolled onto her side and rested her head on her arm. _

"_I'm just thinking about you. I'm comparing you to other girls."She scrunched her face up and swatted lightly at him._

_He chuckled."Hey, you didn't let me finish! I was also thinking about how much better you are then them." He reached out a hand and ran his fingers down her face. She smiled and giggled. _

"_**Nice save Draco." They both laughed and snuggled together, looking out over the lake to see the squids giant eye popping out of the water, and then slipping back under the surface. Hermione's breathing slowed and she let her eyes drift close. Draco stroked her hair for a while, and then, ever so slowly, drifted off to sleep as well.**_A growl rippled out from scarred lips. Yellow brown eyes roamed over the girl Draco held to him. A girl he knew to be the chosen one's Mudblood best friend. Scum. Surely Draco knew of her status to his father. Less worth than a house elf.

He would would have to be the one to teach a lesson to Draco. Though he couldn't harm Draco now could he? He couldn't hurt the Dark lord's second favorite's son. So he''d have to hurt the Mudblood of course. No one would punish him for that. He would be, in fact, be thanked for it. Plus, he'd have something to do. He hadn't gotten the chance to change anyone lately, but it was nearly a month till the next full moon, and he wouldn't want to let someone else get the chance to get her for dirtying the Malfoy name.

He looked at her, and the way they were touching. They obviously hadn't had sex, and she still looked like a virgin.  
"Oh, this'll be fun." he cackled as he retreated into the woods. He always liked virgins, they almost always screamed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco gently shook Hermione to wake her. Potions had just ended, as he had been awoken by the bell. She had to show up at lunch, and he had to head to the hospital wing, so he could be truthful when he told Snape how it went whenever he asked. Hermione nodded at his reasoning and kissed his cheek. "Don't you do any more stupid ruses anytime soon, not that I didn't enjoy this time with you, I'd just rather spend it with you in good health." She laughed softly. He turned to her with a puzzled look on his face.  
"Whatever do you mean?" She rolled her eyes and walked off towards the castle, shaking her head at him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, Hermione? How was the ferret and his little boo boo?" Hary said in a mock baby voice. "Yea, did he cry and whine about for ages?"Ron question, about to burst from holding in laughter. Hermione's face hardened and she glared at them. "Could you too be any more immature?" She glared at Ron when he opened his mouth. "D- Malfoy happens be more mature than he used to be." She huffed and sat down with a thump.  
"What? Hermione, have you gone nutters??" Harry puzzled. "He's our enemy!"

"He's only YOUR enemy because he grew up being taught so and you two didn't help his ideas of you get any better either. How would YOU feel , Ronald if no matter what your dad was, someone put him in jail, or Fred and George, even if they'd deserved it, which will probably be the case. You'd hate the other no matter what!!!" She hissed quietly.

They were both utterly shocked but had to hand it to her, she had a point.

"Also, have you noticed he's held back some insults towards you??? Plus he's said nothing bad to me, even when I helped him out of the classroom." Even though she knew it was because they both liked to be in contact with each other, every chance they got.

They grumbled,and not wanting to agree, turned back to their food.

"Well there you go now I don't want to here anymore about it!" She ordered and put a sandwich on her plate. They ate silently for a while, before Ron started to talk about the game the next afternoon against Slytherin. He still talked about crushing them, but Hermione ignored him, knowing whichever house they were playing against, would get rated on at some point, until the game was over with, and they'd be hoping for the house they faced to crush their future opponents, giving them a better chance at the quidditch cup, were they to lose in the match.

When they got to charms, they were all laughing about what had happened to Seamus in their first Charms class. Seamus overheard them and glared. Though it just started the laughter again, since he was missing his right eye brow.  
"Do your eyebrows have bad karma? They keep getting blown, or charmed off, every year!" Ron exclaimed, shamelessly loud. Seamus gave up the glare, and shrugged sadly. "I dunno. Me mum's taken to keepin' a jar of eyebrow grower to send me for Christmas, and in an emergency. " He gave a smile. "It'd be embarrassing if everyone wasn't used to seeing me like this." That got a laugh from the three of them, and they took there seats. Their charms Professor entered the classroom and stood on his step ladder. "Everyone, we're going to be practicing shield charms today so take out your wand." The few who didn't have their wands out, quickly slipped them out of sleeves and pockets. The teacher had them practice the movement and then finally allowed them to practice it. Hermione of course, was simply perfecting hers, and all the while, staring at Draco from the corner of her eye, and vice versa.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione walked with the boys to their common rooms, and then said she had to be off to do her rounds.

Draco of course had other ideas, and convinced her that the Prefects would do just fine on their own. He put a blindfold on her and led her out of the castle.

She felt a breeze on her skin that tickled. She let a giggle escape as she asked him; "Where are you taking me??" He took off the blind fold and let it drop to the ground. They were standing infront of the same tree they were at just that morning, but there was a blanket laid out underneath a large root that arched up out of the ground, and back down to the tree. Thousands of little moving lights , that she saw were fireflies constantly lit, were in constant motion around the root, keeping the blanket illuminated. She smiled and turned to kiss him. He smiled hopefully.

"Is it not romantic enough for a first date?"  
She giggled. "It's perfect." She stated and kissed him again.  
He led her to the blanket and they both took a seat. The fireflies moved peacefully above their heads. She leaned her head against his shoulder and breathed in his familiar scent. She smiled happily and then lay back, beckoning him to do so aswell. When he did, she snuggled up to him and put her head on his chest. "Thank you Draco."

"For this? It was nothing. I know I should've done more for you but the chooice was limited and I couldn't wait"

She laughed"NO, no, this is as I said, perfect. I'm just talking about this past couple of weeks." She looked back at him.

Hermione sat up and threw one leg onto his other side to straddle his hips. 'And I love you." She said nervously and bent down to kiss him, her heart racing.  
"I Love you too." He whispered, pulling her down to kiss him. She smiled in releif.

"Oh how touching." To massive hands grabbed either side of Hermione and yanked her away from Draco. Hermione screamed in terror. "GREYBACK!" Draco gasped and sat up, scrambling for his wand.  
"You won't find you wand. I knocked it quite a ways away. I don't want to fight with you Young Malfoy. This is all with your best interest in mind. Well that, and torturing a young virgin has always been my pleasure." Hermione whimpered and he licked her cheek, causing her to cry.  
"NO!" He yelled, running for him. Fenrir knocked him off his feet and laughed. "You think you can beat me boy?" He kicked Draco in the side and laughed again. "Good day to you." He pulled a struggling Hermione backwards, always keeping an eye on Draco. Hermione Screamed, "Dracooo!!!" And tried to kick Fenrir. "Get Dumbledore!!!!!" She cried. "NOW!!!" He stood up and bolted to the castle. Fenrir laughed. "We'll be lone gone girly. It's too late for hope. I'll let you survive, but when I'm done with you, you might not wish you had." She cried and struggled harder, putting all her strength into it. He tapped her hard on the head, and she cried out, before everything went black, and she slumped over in his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hermione's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione woke up to a splitting headache. "Please be a dream, please be a dream." She mumbled over and over to herself, not wanting to open her eyes. she moved her arms and found that they were stiff. Her eyes fluttered open to stone walls. She was lying on a dirty mattress that had claw marks on the edges. She cried and covered her face with her hands. She lay there sobbing into her hands before she heard footsteps. She forced herself to be quiet and listened. She flipped onto her side, facing away from the door, just as it opened. "She still sleeps I see." A low Female voice crooned. "Oh good fun, Lovely fun!" the owner of the voice cackled and Hermione could hear her jump in delight.  
"Now now Bellatrix. You know how I like 'em." A man muttered, clearly amused. Bellatrix moaned. "Yes of course I know that silly! But I still get the first turn, cause I don't have a piece like you, so it won't make no difference." She half pleaded and walked closer to Hermione. "Alright fine, I'll leave you two alone."

A tear Ran down Hermione's check in fear.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Draco's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure it was Fenrir Greyback?" Dumbledore stood in front of his desk, along with Snape.

Draco nodded vigorously. "Met him through my father, Sir." He admitted, slightly ashamed at the mention of his father. Dumbledoor looked worried. "Alright Draco, I need you to return to your Dorm immediately and NO wandering!" He ordered, quickly shuffling him out. "We will let you know of our progress." he said as he shut the door. He turned sadly to Snape. "You remember what happened to the other muggle born who got, involved with a deatheaters son." He stated this, knowing the answer. "Yes sir. So do we just put out a search for the forest?"

Dumbldore kneaded his temple. "And have Poppy start making the necessary potions straight away. We'll do a second search at midnight and a third in the morning. If we don't find her by then........" He refused to finish the sentence, and Snape gave a nod. "Straightaway Sir." He ran to tell Poppy and then to gather the teachers for a search.

Draco pounded his fists against his bedroom wall, screaming in fury. he pounded harder and harder and then when he had succeeded in making several holes in the wall and he stopped and cried. "I have to get her back.....She has to come back to me!!!!!" He cried out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hermione's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bellatrix crawled on the bed to Hermione. "Hello Luv." she cackled softly and kissed her cheek. She placed her cheek on Hermione's. " I know your up darling, I can hear you heartbeat racing, and your ragged breaths. Hermione bit on her quivering lip. Bellatrix ran her hand through Hermine's hair, stopping when she heard her yelp in pain. Bella smiled and pressed her finger against the cut on her head. Hermione cried out.

Bella laughed and took her finger away. "Oh sorry luv, didn't mean it." She kissed her cheek and flipped her onto her back, then got on top of her, holding her wrists above her head. Hermione's body froze underneath her. Bella started to nibbled her ear and Hermione tried to turn her head. Bella tutted and bit her neck roughly until it had several dark purple marks, some covering Draco's old small faded ones that resided near the back of her ears. Hermione cried in pain as Bellatrix rolled her teeth the had a bit of her neck in it. she removed her mouth and the skin was red and purple, and felt like it burned. She ripped out a spring from the mattress and unbent it. She then tied it around Hermione's wrists, letting the sharp ends dig into her hands. Hermione yelped in pain once more. Bellatrix laughed and started kissing her roughly, forcing her tongue into Hermione's mouth until Hermione just gave up fighting, being to weak to put up a real fight anyway.

Bella smiled happily and ribbed Hermione's shirt apart, then her bra. Hermione shivered wen her breasts were exposed. "So soft" Bella commented adoringly, running her fingers around its diameter. She leaned to lick each nipple to standing, and Hermione shuddered in disgust. She nibbled on them playfully and massaged them with her hands as she licked up her stomach, through her cleavage, and around her left breast. She grabbed a nipple into her mouth and sucked hard, giving her hands free roam. they ended up at the rim of Hermione's skirt and started to slide them off. Hermione whimpered sadly and moaned"no"  
Bella ignored her and slipped it down to her knees. She let go of the nipple and moved down to completely remove her skirt and undies. she threw them across the floor she licked her bud, sending unwanted tingles up her spine. Bella wasted no time in plunging her tongue into Hermione and running it all around her walls as far as it would go. Hermione just lay there knowing she could do nothing but fear what Fenrir had in store for her. Bella sat up to see the door open. "Fenny! I've barely had any time with her!!!!" She whined sadly but stood up and passed him anyway, not wanting to fight over something worthless she could get anywhere else.

She supposed she could pay her Husband's chambers a visit for once.

Fenrir closed the door and advanced on Hermione quickly. She cried and scrambled for the corner, trying to get as far away from his as possible, but it didn't help. He picked her up by her bound hands, causing her palms to be pushed into the sharp ends of the springs. She cried again as blood began to trickle down her wrists and over the twisted springs. He threw her onto the mattress and undid his pants. She cried out and shook her head. Unable to find her voice, not that it would help. He then threw his clothes in a pile and forced her over onto her hands and knees, grabbing a fistful of hair he pulled her upper body back and grabbed a breast that barely filled his large palm. She could feel him hard and throbbing underneath her and she cried silently He squeezed it roughly making her yelp. He smiled and forced her down onto her cheek, braking apart the spring in the middle, holding her now separated hands behind her back with one hand and holding onto her hip with the other, He inserted himself and shoved hard, causing her to scream and gasp as pain shot through her and blood poured out over him. He gave her no time to rest and was thrusting hard making it more and more painful for her because he was so large. She screamed more as he tugged at her hair so hard her head was pulled back as well. He came into her soon after but thrust a few more times just for the benefit of hearing her cry out. he pulled himself out and tossed her over onto the stone floor, causing her to skid slightly and scraped her side.

He Pulled his pants back on and left the room, slamming the door behind him after laughing at the sight of her.

She curled up and sobbed holding onto her stomach and gasping whenever she moved. Fenrir came back and repeated the process several more times. When he was finally finished, Bella came in and tutted. "So unnecessary!" Bella shrugged and took off the remnants of her cloths and picked her up. Hermione didn't want to move because her entire being felt like if she did, she would be completely ripped in two. Bellatrix apparated to just outside the forest on the other side, and walked straight in singing and laughing all the way. After half an hour of this she dumped Hermione between some tree roots and crunch sounded from her leg. Before she skipped away she planted a kiss on her lips. "You come and visit me soon darling, " she cackled loudly.

Hermione curled up tightly and shivered as the wind blew hard over her. She let out a whimper, thinking about how she was going to die here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snapes POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was walking through the forest at 5 am as was the rest of the teachers. He heard a cackling and ran toward the source. He looked around and saw no one. He then heard a whimpered and circled the tree. Laying on the ground naked and bloody, with her wrists circled in what looked like a broken spring, was what they were all looking for. Snape sent red sparks into the sky and went to pick her up. as soon as he lay a hand on her she shook and cried. He pulled back his hand "Ms Granger? Hermione? It's your Professor. It's Professor Snape." She turned to look at him and she could see she had cuts on one side of her face and almost her whole neck was covered in purple and red circles. She cried happily but still shook violently. "I-i can't move" She managed to croak. "It hurts" she whispered letting out a small sob, she grabbed his hand urgently"Make me stop remembering it, I want it all to stop, PLEASE" she cried a little softer, She stopped shaking and the her head rolled back as she fainted. "Oh no, she's lost too much blood." He took off his cloak and wrapped her in it. He then scooped her up and ran towards the castle.  
Once he got onto the grounds teachers appeared out of the woods, having heard his fast footsteps. "I've got her!" He yelled to them "Check the area for anyone!!!!' They all nodded and half ran back into the woods, and the other half flew into the air on their broomsticks, wands in hand out in front of them.

Poppy, who had been waiting at the entrance of the castle with a stretcher, gasped and put her on it immediately and forced a dark liquid down her throat to stop the bleeding and make her sleep. They raced to the hospital wing and placed her on a bed in the private backroom. She didn't kick Snape out when She took his cloak off of her because she had no time. They both audibly gasped when the saw her in the light. There was a large hand print on her breast and scrapes all down her side. also a large purple hand print on her hips and wrists,Her leg was broken at the ankle and knee and blood trailed down her legs and dried blood covered her wrists. Snape managed the spring off of both of her hands and carefully pulled the sharp ends out of her palms with a sickening wet sound.

He tossed them onto the side table and went to work cleaning all the blood off and putting a salve on the cuts, scrapes and bruises to make them heal scar-free, mostly on her face and neck. Poppy opened Hermione's mouth and poured down a contraceptive type potion along with her strongest healing potion in concentrated form. She also poured a potion down her throat for the pain. "Severus, I am afraid this is all we can do." She said sadly. moving Hermione's hair out of her face and tucking a blanket around her. Her face, although somewhat relaxed, still had a pained look. Hermione whimpered and groaned in her sleep, as the salve started to work. Snape sighed and they both left her alone to inform the Headmaster of her safety.

**Authors Note: I cut about 1000 words off of this chapter, but only cause it mad it seem like one big run on, and was perfect for the next chapters beginning. I am almost done with the next chapter, but this may be my only computer acess for days so I thought I'd give you all this chapter for something to do. lol Thanks for reading!!!**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Sorry It is taking me so long, I've up and down the bloody state. First to canada, and right now I'm in florida. ALSO I re-read the chapter and realized I had rushed and it was BAD so I re wrote it so you wouldn't hate me. :(  
Sorry about the delay and I'll prolly have it finished by tomorrow. Thank you to loyal readers and the great comments.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry about what a bad author I was being. I hope to update, but I will tell you I am writing two stories right now that will be my focus. So I'll rotate in updating them. Do read those as well if you're interested and I do hope you aren't mad with me.


End file.
